For many years agricultural balers have been used to consolidate and package crop material to facilitate the storage and handling of the crop material for later use. Usually, a mower-conditioner cuts and conditions the crop material for windrow drying in the sun. When the cut crop material is properly dried, a baler, for example a round baler, travels along the windrows to pick up the crop material and form it into cylindrically-shaped round bales.
More specifically, the cut crop material is gathered at the front of the baler from along the ground, onto a pickup assembly, and introduced into a bale-forming chamber within the baler. Inside the cut crop is rolled up into a predetermined size. A conventional bale chamber may include a pair of opposing sidewalls with a series of belts, chains, and/or rolls that rotate and compress the crop material in to the cylindrically-shaped round bale. When the predetermined size is achieved, the cylindrically-shaped round bale is wrapped and bound by wrapping material, such as net wrapping, plastic wrapping, and/or wire. After the round bale is wrapped, the back of the baler, or tailgate, opens and the wrapped bale is discharged.
Wrapping material is fed into the baler off a wrapping material roll and into a wrapping mechanism, conventionally located in the front of the baler. As the baler forms, bounds, and distributes the bale, wrapping material is depleted until the roll needs to be replaced by a spare. Typically, one or two spare wrapping material rolls are stored on the baler, usually housed at the rear of the baler at the tailgate. When a roll of wrapping material needs to be replaced, the operator unlocks the material support cylinder on which the roll rests, manually swings the material support cylinder to a load/unload position, discards the depleted roll, walks to the back of the baler to acquire a stored roll, then walks the stored roll to the front of the baler, and installs the new roll. Wrapping material roll length typically measures 122 to 130 centimeters (48 to 51 inches) in length and between 30 and 45 kilograms (70 to 100 pounds) in weight. The material support cylinder itself can be 4 to 5 heel off the ground. The process of unlocking the material support cylinder and then pulling it away from the wrapping mechanism to its load/unload position must be down with care. Thus, it is desireable to minimize operator effort and maximize operator saftey when replacing a roll of wrapping material.
The instant application provides a system that allows an operator to easily release a material support cylinder from its locked position. By the activation of a lever, the material support cylinder is both unlocked and pushed toward its load/unload position without further operator interaction.